The Chained Angel
by Amy Pearson
Summary: Nunca odiara tanto uma coisa em sua vida quanto odiava sua beleza. Sua beleza foi a culpa por aquilo ter acontecido. Foi minha culpa. Trocaria qualquer coisa para não ter nascido bonita. "Ser bonita é a minha maldição...Uma maldição que eu carrego, não nas costas, mas nos..." Sua maldição sempre a manteve afastada de tudo, durante muito tempo, mas agora uma profecia mudara tudo.


_Ano de 1999_

Dalhart era uma pequena cidade, com aproximadamente mil e quinhentos habitantes. Uma daquelas cidades do interior, onde todos se ajudam, mas é claro que também tem aqueles vizinhos rabugentos, que é só você respirar e eles reclamam.

Uma das coisas que os habitantes mais gostavam na pequena cidade era da floresta que a envolvia, pretegendo-os contra animais selvagens e outras cidade pouco se pegava o sinal de telefone celular, internet então era muito raro, o lugar perfeito para alguém que brigou feio com a família.

Joanne Amberck era esse álguem que estava "fugindo" da família, o motivo era simples, estava grávida e não poderia contar que era o pai dessa criança, ou então a chamaria de louca por dizer seu bebê era filho(a) de um deus.

Sim você leu certo, eu disse deus. Não deus aquele com "D" maiúsculo, e sim um deus olímpiano, ou até mesmo um deus menor. Se você acha que eu estou brincando, tudo bem, o invejo por não acreditar nisso e ter uma vida normal.

Joanne, ou Anne, como era chamada por _seu_ deus, estava em uma casa simples, porém muito aconchegante, que _ele _havia lhe dado, para cuidar da criança, que carregava no ventre e já tanto amava.

Seus cabelos loiros-ruivos iam até o meio de suas costas, seus olhos da mesma cor que madeira, quase puxados para um mel, eram gentis e carinhosos, a não ser que você fale mal de seu bebê. Tinha um corpo que dava inveja em todas as mulheres e era muito boa em mecânica.

(...)

_Ano de 2003_

Uma pequena menininha corria pela casa, rindo cada vez que se esquivava da sua mãe. Seus cabelos loiros-ruivos, parecidos com os da mãe, dançavam ao vento, seus raros olhos âmbar, puxados para o laranja, estavam alegres, bricalhões e brilhavam como estrelas. Seu riso infantil, inocente e puro, ecoava pela casa.

Joanne riu ao ver a filha se esquivar mais uma vez quando tentou pega-lá, mas logo fingiu estar séria, para que a filha parasse.

– Angeline Jorie Amberck, venha aqui moçinha, e me deixe soltar seu cabelo.

A bela criança parou de correr assim que a mãe lhe chamou, e a olhou, fazendo beiçinho.

– Mas eu prefiro ele amarrado.

Joanne pego-a no colo e sorriu carinhosamente para a filha.

– Eu sei, meu amor, mas se você ficar com ele muito tempo amarrado vai ficar marcado.

Angeline olho para o seu cabelo, que estava em um rabo de cavalo, e logo em seguida olhou para a mãe.

– Mamãe, como você prefere ?

Joanne olhou para filha, que era a mistura perfeita entre ela e seu deus.

– Eu prefiro como você preferir.

– Não vale essa resposta, mamãe.

A criança fez bico e cruzou os braços, fazendo Joanne gargalhar.

– O que importa não é como **eu** prefiro, e sim como você gosta.

Em quanto a menina absorvia as palavras de sua mãe, pensando em qual jeito ela preferia seu cabelo e Joanne a olhava, esperando sua resposta, elas não pereberam um homem observando-as com um sorriso amoroso no rosto.

O homem que tinha os mesmos olhos âmbar-alaranjados, que a bela criança, o cabelo castanho ondulado, corpo musculoso pelo trabalho que fazia. Ele olho-as mais uma vez antes de se revelar.

– Eu prefiro ele solto, faz você se parecer mais com a sua mãe.

Angeline olhou para o homem e abriu um sorriso gigantesco.

– Papai !

Ela gritou, esticando as mãozinhas em sua direção, sua euforia era notável ao vê-lo. Ele pegou-a em seu colo e soltou seus cabelos, sorrindo para Joanne.

– Ela é idêntica a você.

Ele sussurou para a amada, Joanne riu e abraçou o seu deus, que riu junto com ela ao ouvir sua filha começar a contar o que fizera com a mãe nos dias em que ele não estava. Tudo estava muito bem para eles...por em quanto.

(...)

_Dias atuais_

Uma bela garota de 15, 16 anos estava ajoelhada na grama. Seus cabelos loiros-ruivos agora soltos caiam como uma cascata em suas costas. Seu rosto delicado, perfeito como o de uma boneca, seus lábios rosados, nem tão cheios ou finos, que antes mostravam um lindo sorriso, hoje só mostra sorrisos sárcasticos e frios. Seus olhos âmbares-alaranjados, que antes demonstravam alegria, agora eram só mágoas.

Agora eles estavam cobertos por uma fina camada transparente. _Lágrimas._ Uma coisa que ela não sabia como seu corpo ainda conseguia produzir. Ela usava toda sua força para não chorar, mas com certas lembranças invadindo a sua mente, era quase impossível.

Nunca odiara tanto uma coisa em sua vida quanto odiava sua beleza. Sua beleza foi a culpa por aquilo ter acontecido. _Foi minha culpa._ Trocaria qulquer coisa para não ter nascido bonita. Ser bonita era um erro, pelo menos para ela.

Carregava um peso nas costas que não queria, mas não tivera escolha, ou melhor, não carregava literalmente nas costas e sim nos...

E ela olhou para os malditos... E olhou para a pedra na sua frente, onde tinha escrito:

_Joanne Amberck_

_1976 – 2003_

_Mãe, Filha e Mulher amada por todos._

As malditas lágrimas que tanto lutara para não sairem, caiam todas agora.  
A jovem chorava muito, agora com a testa encostada na grama, e a mão segurava a lápide como se fosse um colete salva-vidas, um colete que ela estivesse precisando muito, mas que não conseguia achar.

Seus soluços eram altos e violentos, por mais que quisesse e tentasse, não conseguia parar de chorar, uma dor muito grande a consumia como fogo, mas não era uma dor física e sim sentimental, o que era mil vezes pior.

– Mãe, me perdoe! Por favor, me desculpe! Me perdoe, por favor...

Sua voz era angustiada, sufocada pela dor, pelo desespero, ela repetia entre os soluços, como um mantra, só que esse não servia para acalma-lá.

(...)

Mais atrás um deus assistia a cena com o coração apertado, estava ali desde que a_sua filha_ chegou ao cemitério. Ao vê-la chorar violentamente em frente a lápide da mãe, teve um vontade insurpotável de ir lá e abraça-lá. Mas não podia, ela não deixaria.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, por ver sua criança naquele estado. Então clamou, com toda sua força, a única deusa que sua filha gostava e pediu que lhe ajudasse.

(...)

Uma mulher, que parecia ficar cada vez mais linda quando você olhava para ela, correu entre as lápides até achar a bela menina, que chorava violentamente. Praticamente se jogou ao seu lado, sem se importar com seu vestido, a abraçou pelos ombros e colocou sua mão em cima da dela, que estava na lápide.

– Shhh ! Calma, minha menina, já vai passar.

A deusa embalava a adolescente em seus braços, amaldiçoando o dia em que _aquela_pessoa fez isso com Angeline.

Olhou para o deus escondido, o mesmo acenou tristemente com a cabeça e foi embora, não aguentaria continuar a ver sua filha naquele estado. A deusa suspirou e abraçou mais forte sua protegida.

_Se ele soubesse o que ela suporta, sem dizer a ninguém._


End file.
